gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hotknife
The Vapid '''Hotknife' is a custom car appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Hotknife also appears in Grand Theft Auto V, but only for people who own the collectors edition. Description Design In GTA San Andreas, the Hotknife is a late 1920's or early 1930's Hot Rod resembling a 1928 Ford Model A with modifications and a custom paint job. The car comes only in one paint scheme purple with white accents and a black roof. Visits at Pay 'n' Spray garages have no effect on the car, neither can the car be modified at any modification garages, but features two variants; one with a covering on the V8 engine and one without a covering. It has capacity for only two people. In GTA V, the Hotknife retains its original Ford Model A design, but it now spawns in a variety of two-tone colors. The Hotknife appears to be an early 1920's Ford Model A that has been heavily modified, with lowered suspension, thick wheels, and a low cabin. Performance For what the Hotknife lacks in being easy to find, it makes up for in being a very fun vehicles to drive. It handles well on-road and off-road. There's great acceleration to be had from the V8 up front, resulting in great air times when going off certain jumps but its top speed is ultimately lower than the more aerodynamic cars found in the game. Its cornering isn't too good, which makes turning at high speed somewhat difficult, but this can be solved by using the handbrake. One bad aspect about this car is its poor endurance in crashes because of the exposed front suspension and radiator, which is made up for the suspension being so good that it rarely tips over. Locations GTA: San Andreas Like the Phoenix, the Hotknife is an extremely rare car to find in GTA San Andreas, but with patience and searching in the right places, it will eventually spawn. *Spawns in front of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after getting all gold medals in driving school (its license plate reads "GOLD"). *Rarely spawns on The Strip, but with patience, it will eventually spawn. *Can be obtained through Vigilante missions, which in rare occasions are driven by criminals, but only at levels 1 and 2, otherwise only 4-door cars are used (This can be done even from the beginning of the game). *A wrecked version of the Hotknife can be found inside of Loco Low Co.. *Spawns often when the "fast cars" cheat is activated. GTA V *In single-player, it is immediately given to the player in a garage for every character if the player has the Collector's Edition. *Can be bought for free in GTA Online from Legendarymotorsport.net if the player has the Collector's Edition. If not, it is just simply displayed as 'Out of Stock' and cannot be purchased. Video Trivia *The default radio station in San Andreas of the Hotknife is Playback FM. *In GTA San Andreas, it is one of the few vehicles that can't be modded at any mod shops. *Unusually, the upper frame of the passenger side's door is inconsistent to that of the driver side, appearing recessed and colored purple (as opposed to the driver side's black), This is caused by the door being set in too much to the cars' body and is evident when the door swings open, to reveal the door is identical to the driver-side door. *If the player uses a lot of cheats (they don't have to be vehicle related) it will spawn more in the streets and if the player uses too many cheats it spawns more than most vehicles. *The name Hotknife is a possible reference to "hotknifing", a common method of smoking hash, while also being a play on "hot rod". *It is the oldest car in the 3D Universe, along with the Hustler, Hermes, and the Thunder-Rodd. *Because of the wreck in the Loco Low Co. garage, the car could've been tuneable there in the Beta. *The car is manufactured by Vapid in GTA V. This can be seen in Online mode when the car is owned in a garage. *In GTA V, when entering the Hotknife, the name of the vehicle at the bottom right of the screen does not display the manufacturer. So instead of 'Vapid Hotknife, Muscle' it is just 'Hotknife, Muscle'. Gallery Hotknife gta v.jpg|A stunning photo of the Collectors Edition Hotknife (front side view) outside the Grove Street Garage. Silver Hotknife .jpg|Back view of a silver Hotknife File:HotknifeGTAV-online.jpg|A hotknife in Grand Theft Auto Online. Hotknife picture.jpg|A modified Hotknife, with hood removed and a Single Intake Bug Catcher engine. Navigation }} de:Hotknife (SA) es:Hotknife fr:Hotknife pl:Hotknife Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:Hotrods Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid